


Bat-sht-crushing on you: side stories

by commitbullsht



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Soul Sex, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commitbullsht/pseuds/commitbullsht
Summary: Basically just side stories and smut that doesn't fit in the main story (yet)Also! Incase you haven't read the main fanfic, the reader has a form of vampirism!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bat-sht-crushing on you: side stories

"heheh, what, am I making you flustered?", with a big smirk he looked at you.

You had been just sitting on your couch after playing some of your older video games that you want to show him.

Now you were starting to flirt a bit, trying to make the other as flustered as possible.

"Me? Psh, please, you fluster way easier", you tried to tease him about it a bit, but you loved when he turned his trademark bright glowing red.

"what? No way", he suddenly pushed your shoulders back a bit straddling your hips, "You fluster more" 

Oh, he was starting to be cocky. 

"Says mister glow Blush?", you knew he didn't mind you teasing him a bit. 

Your hands went up to hold his face. The gesture made him Blush a bit, proving your point. 

"See?", this only seemed to make him want to make you flustered even more. 

"well, your blushing too, yknow?", he got a bit of a heavier breath when your hands traveled lower and started to massage his spine and shoulder. Playing with the fur of his jacket, he started squirming a bit. 

"Totally just the lighting from your own Blush", your head went towards the side of his face and he turned his face to give you more access to his neck and collarbones. 

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when your lick this?", you licked his collarbone as you said this. 

Moaning a bit, he chuckled breathily.  
"", he punned back. 

"Always such a punny guy", you bit lightly at his collarbone. 

He started whining a bit, "Ah, wait, lemme, hah, try something. It's bound ta make ya flustered."

"Oh?", you stopped by trailing a small lick up the side of his face, tasting his sweat, "and what would that be?" 

He shivered before collecting himself, "Oh, you're gonna blush", he got into a better position on top of you still straddling your hips but now got his hand on top of your chest. 

He made a pulling motion and pulled out your soul.  
Once he coaxed it out, he held it in his bony hands with the gentlest grip you've ever seen from him. 

He then started pushing and squeezing it. 

Your about to be made comment got cut off by a breathy moan.

"see? totally got you to blush", oh he was in for it. 

"Ah, heh, it does feel really nice", you let yourself relax into the couch cushions. You weren't a moaning mess perse, but your usually more quiet nature was definitely being pushed back. 

"Heh, I bet I can make you blush more", you teased him as he still held your soul in his hands.  
Bad idea. 

"oh? really now?", his tone turned teasing and his small smirk gave you butterflies. He squeezed your soul a bit as if to prove his point. 

You moaned a bit before starting to talk, "Yeah, just let me try something" 

He let go of your soul to give you some room.  
Your got you upper body up a bit and pulled him towards you a bit more so you could put your lips in the center of his chest, coaxing him to let his soul out. With a few seconds to give, he let it out. 

You held it carefully, really appreciating its beauty- his beauty, before bringing it up to your face. 

You looked towards him, seeing his look of pure expectancy and adoration giving you a pleasant buzz before you licking his soul. 

You weren't surprised to find out he was very vocal. But this time something as small as a lick got him to moan loudly while shivering. 

So, naturally, you repeated the motion, getting a similar reaction. You were now licking his soul all over nibbling here and there, soaking up all the sweet noises he made.

"You sound so beautiful like this", you breathed out, between the small licks you were giving him now. 

This of course got another reaction out of him, his face was really staring to burn up.  
When you pulled away, he whined loudly, getting flustered from doing so. 

"I wanna make sure your completely OK with what I wanna do", you got more serious, looking directly in his eye sockets, meeting his brightly glowing and fuzzy eyelights, "are you okay with me biting you slightly?" 

He made a soft whining noise and nodded his head, wanting you to continue treating him. Deciding to not torture him too much you returned to licking his now starting to get very wet soul. 

"You taste amazing, sans", your praise only made him squirm in your lap. 

He started trying to hide his face in your shirt, but you wanted to drink his red complexion in completely. 

"Come on, hidings no fair", you bit lightly at his soul and he straight up yelped and then moaned. 

He was holding onto you now as hard as he could, "Ah, i'm so, hah, close, please, ah, just-" 

You cut off his pleading with a stronger bite, making him yell out your name.  
This only spurred you on to lick and nibble at his soul with more fevur. 

It started tasting even better, and glowing stronger, the silvery white illuminating your face. 

He pushed his face into your shirt, muffeling his scream as he finished. 

You licked every last drop from his soul, riding him through his aftermath. 

He was now a shivering mess of brightly glowing red in your lap, so you let go of his soul and held him close. 

"fuck", his voice was coarse, "that was, heh, amazing" his response was breathy. 

"You were amazing. You tasted so good too", you praised him kissing the top of his skull. 

Huffing, he gave you the cutest tsundere look you think you've ever seen, "well, next time I'm not gonna let you taste me so easily"

Giggling, you hugged him even closer getting comfortable on the couch, ready for a nap. 

Sans was already drifting off, head resting on your chest. "Yeah, next time I'll let you try whatever you want", you wispered at his sleepy form, before drifting off yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome!! I wrote this on my phone so please, if there are any spelling mistakes or the formating is hell, tell me!!


End file.
